032215LilyVyllen
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering spiritedScion SS at 01:14 -- 01:16 SS: Vyllen yawns, "Good morning dear." 01:16 GT: Lily is in bad, bad shape. She looks severely rattled. 01:17 SS: "Are you... Uh... Are you okay?" 01:17 SS: "Like, ngl, you look like death if death died and punched his or herself in the gut over and over beforehand." 01:17 GT: "No," she says, voice shaking. She slumps down against the doorway, putting her head in her hands. 01:18 SS: "Ya wanna talk about it?" 01:18 GT: "She got to another one." 01:18 GT: "Thiago's dad. Sami killed him." 01:18 GT: "And now she's taking control of the session." 01:18 SS: "Who got... Aw jeez. Ryspor?" 01:18 GT: "I...I couldn't stop her." 01:18 SS: "Wow." 01:19 GT: "I thought, if I held leverage over her, she wouldn't do anything." 01:19 GT: She starts tearing up. "But the whole time, she was planning on taking control." 01:20 SS: "Wow. Can she... Can she even do that? I mean if we all worked together we could probably take her down." 01:21 GT: "No. We can't. She'll kill us." 01:21 GT: "Just like she killed Thiago." 01:22 SS: Vyllen rests his head in his hand, "Gas?" 01:22 GT: She stands. "We have to plan. I'm not taking this lying down." 01:23 SS: "Well what's step one?" 01:24 GT: She sits down at her computer. "I need to contact a few people. Then I'm going to prepare for warfare." 01:24 GT: "Because that's what this is." 01:24 SS: "Niiiice. Or well... Not nice. Because we have no gear. Sami would completely destroy us either way." 01:25 GT: "We might get some traffic in here, by the way." 01:25 GT: "So get ready for that." 01:25 GT: "At this point it's kind of pointless to try and hide you, anyways." 01:25 SS: "Aw man... Should I like hide in the closet or something?" 01:25 SS: "Drink my piss?" 01:27 GT: "Just...I don't know." 01:27 SS: "Hey I did an okay job at keeping this a secret! I didn't even tell Erisio! I just kinda, skirted around it. Okay I talked to Fate as well. But I didn't tell her either!" 01:28 GT: "We might not even get any traffic." She sighs. "That's fine. I'm used to fighting on my own. I can't trust most people, anyways." 01:28 SS: "You can trust me! Wh... Wait are you trying to fight people? Lily fighting is bad. Do you even have a high strife?" 01:29 GT: "I don't need Strife. I have Mind." 01:34 SS: "Yeah but mindcontrol is like totally cheating." 01:36 MT: "So is PKing." 01:36 SS: "Yeah! And a low level at that. Shit's messed up." 01:37 MT: "The rules are gone. Everyone has to fend for themselves now." 01:37 SS: "The way you're talking... It's worrying." 01:38 MT: "This is WAR, Vyllen." 01:40 SS: "Mm. It's just... hard to believe? I mean... This all just feels like a game still. And Sami is like... the guildmate gone rogue. And she's gonna end up becoming a raid boss or something?" 01:41 MT: "Yeah. I find it hard too." She sighs. "But this is real. And we have to respond accordingly." 01:42 SS: "So... Again. What do we do? We can't make any gear... Or level up on our own. What do?" 01:43 MT: "Who says we can't make gear? Or level up on our own?" 01:44 MT: "We don't need them. We never did. We can play this game just fucking fine on our own." 01:44 SS: "Well, we haven't encountered any mobs for one. Well no... I guess Orochi counts? but we didn't kill him." 01:44 SS: "And Dolos didn't drop any loot..." 01:45 SS: "I'm ALL FOR playing without them. I just don't think we're in a position to do that yet." 01:45 MT: "Yeah, well, we kind of have to." 01:45 SS: "Eheheh." 01:46 MT: "They got along just fine without anyone holding their hand." 01:46 MT: "So we can do it too." 01:46 SS: "True. And from what Doir has told me... They did a lot of bitching." 01:46 MT: "Eheheh. I bet." 01:47 SS: "Who're you botherin'?" 01:48 MT: "Libby. Who else? If anyone can help, it's her." 01:50 MT: "Might talk to Kate, too. She seemed reasonable, and we could use a vet on our side." 01:50 SS: "ooh yeah! time is supes powerful. from... what I coild tell from Jack." 01:52 MT: "Yeah. She seemed to agree with me about Sami, too, which is good." 01:53 SS: "You should see about... no... uh... wow the only vets I know of are dead, murderous, or untrustworthy douchenozzles." 01:54 SS: "wait there's Meouet I guess?" 01:54 MT: "HAHAHA no fuck her." 01:54 MT: "If I can get Acenia on our side Rilset should come along." 01:55 MT: "Shouldn't be hard, honestly. She was out for blood last we chatted." 01:57 SS: "heheh. Oh man but wait... libby said to not bother with Scarlet because she would see me as a threat to Acenia or something though." 01:57 SS: "and I think being in a rebellion type thing makes me a threat." 01:57 MT: "Enh. Desperate times call for desperate measures." 01:58 SS: vyllen frowns, "If it's for the best. do you want me to hit up Fate and Rubi?" 01:59 SS: "i haven't talked to my MATESPRITE in like... forever." 02:00 MT: "I guess. Just Rubi, though." 02:00 SS: "Aw. alright." 02:01 MT: "Hey." She leans over and rubs his head. "Thanks for being such a good friend." 02:03 SS: Vyllen blushes, "yeah no problem. did I menrion its weird mot having horns anymore? and uh... what you're doing now feels weird because of the previous mention?" 02:04 MT: "Heehee. Remember when I gave you an accidental hornjob?" 02:04 MT: "That was great." 02:05 MT: "Anyway, get pestering. I'll do my thing over here." 02:05 SS: "it was." he waggles his eyebrows 02:05 SS: "gotcha." 02:07 MT: They set to work plotting the revolution. 02:08 -- spiritedScion SS ceased pestering mobileTartarologist MT at 02:08 --